Locked up in a
by ForeverDoll
Summary: What would have happend if Prince Nuada was brought back from the dead? And was working for the B.R.P.D.? And who else is back? Nuada/? Hellboy/?
1. Chapter 1

Locked up in a…

'Well this is just lovely I'm trapped down here and I don't even know were here IS!!!' I thought angrily.

Let me go back to the start, I'm Prince Nuada and I now work for a place called the B.P.R.D. because I was hastily spared from my death by a creature named Abe Sapien but my lovely sister was not so lucky it looked as though he wanted to save me more then he did her. While I was happy to live, I was sad to see her die. However, Abe seemed to have taken a liking to me, he give me the room by the library, but I had failed to see that his tank lead into my room. Well we found out the hard way, he swam in well I was getting dressed.

Now back to the point, I had been wondering around the B.P.R.D. area, the area I was aloud to, when I was pushed into an opened door, by how else Hellboy, and then before I could run out it was closed, I tried everything to get out but I could not.

So, this lead's me back to now wondering around in the dark, but I hear something moving, almost like someone going through water.

"WHO'S THERE?!?!" I screamed out into the darkness.

"P-prince Nuada? Is that you? What are you doing here?" I recognized the voice immediately

"Abe? Where is here exactly and why is it so dark?" The light's turned on and I saw I was standing in a room that was mostly a huge aquarium with only Abe inside of it. "What is this place, Abe?" Abe looked a little uneasy to answer but did anyway.

"This is my room… And you're standing were my bed is, when I'm out of my tank…." I looked down to see I was standing was a bed that was built into the floor but it looked stained, with splats of some sort of liquid.

"Ummm, sorry…" I got off his bed as fast as I could "I'm sorry for intruding. However, Hellboy pushed me in here, he was screaming about a person named Boyscott. But ummm is it okay if I stay in here till everything clam's down?" I said, as Abe looked around nervously then said a shakily yes.

As he climbed out of the tank, I noticed he was completely naked and blushing, I turned around so he was not so scared around me. As soon I heard him tell me it was okay to turn around I looked to see that he was wearing those sexy-little-pant's he wore when we had first met.


	2. Chapter 2

Locked up in a…Ch2

Nuada (P.O.V)

It's been three hours after Hellboy pushed me in to Abe's room and all we have done is talk about before the war between elves and humans.

"Abe, all we've done is talk about me and my past. How about you answer my questions okay?" At this Abe seemed to get uneasy. After five minuets I was about to get up when I heard a barely audible "Fine" behind me. As I sat back down Abe started to talk to me, telling me all about himself from the day he was born to the day he joined the B.R.P. However, as I listen I know from the sound of his voice that he was not telling me something.

I know he wouldn't see it coming and I could block out my own thoughts, so I reached out and touched him seeing that it was in fact not my sister he had wanted, but…

Hellboy (P.O.V.)

This morning I walked out of my room, still morning the fact that Liz had a miscarriage and then blamed me for it and ran away. Plus with the fact, my old dreams of the one I truly loved were popping back up, once Nuada came back. I still cannot believe Manning sent the person I loved to Antarctica, and then had the nerve to blame it on ME! In addition, everyone else started too blame me as well, but behind everyone's back, I would send letters to them, and then get letters in return.

My love had told me a week ago in the last letter

'_In a week you will get a surprise and it will be better then the photos of me I sent you.'_

When I was walking I heard someone was arriving and smelled from here, my love was back!!!! As I ran down the hallway, I pushed Nuada, who was some how saved from death, into Fish sticks room in my rush. When I got to the room were everyone arrives at I saw that the door was opening, and my love was standing there, I ran over and embraced my love, only to hear Manning screaming my loves name…

**Nuada (P.O.V)**

…Me, he wanted me. I could not believe it this beautiful freak loved me, me the man who caused him so much pain and misery.

"I thought he had a thing for my sister?" As these thoughts ran, throw my head I could not help but wonder when this transition of feelings had accrued. In my musings, I heard him gasp, I had, with out knowing it, let down my mental barriers leaving my mind open to him and reviling my mind to him "Prince Nuada, you…"

Hellboy (P.O.V)

"JOHN?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HERE FOR YOUR SUPUST TO BE IN ANTARTICA WERE I PUT YOU!" Everyone stop Liz walked out from behide John.

"So you weren't lying about Hellboy and you were you John? You two really do love each other?" Liz said.

I looked at my Boy Scout, then at Liz, then Manning, then back to Scout. I walked over to him and embraced him, holding him to me the same way I did days before his transfer and before he left.

"Manning, yes we're together and this time you're not breaking us up!! I've tried to date Liz, but I didn't feel anything but my feelings for john!"

John (P.O.V)

I looked at my love, with awe and lust in my eyes.

"Love clam down I'm home and I'm not going any were this time, even if I get transferred. So please clam down and lets get my stuff into OUR room and ***cough*** catch up with each other."

Oh cliffy!!! And I hope you love this!!!


End file.
